Worlds Collide
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: Katniss is being over critical with herself, making her daughter hate her even more. What will happen if they both breakdown? Rated T for language. One-shot.


**Hello, I believe this will be a one-shot. If not, I will make a story of this and I will make a sequel of this. Anyways, please enjoy and review, so I know I should make a story out of it. Aginato! =^.^=**

"Another nightmare Katniss?" Dad asked softly across the kitchen table.

Mom looked up from her breakfast somberly, her eyes were dull and sorrowful, not making any eye contact with anyone. I narrowed my eyes, I picked at my scrambled eggs and quickly plucked a piece into my mouth. My brother, however, paid no mind to the conversation and continued to plop his food down his mouth in the messiest way possible.

"Why don't we just relax and talk it over upstairs?" Dad suggested after taking the last bite of his eggs.

I clenched my hold on my fork and bit my lip from preventing me to scream out loud, instead I vigorously stood up from my chair and stomped my way out of the tense room. I went straight up the stairs into my dark, secluded room.

I collapsed onto my bed face first. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. Most of all I want to punch my mother in the face!

She has been acting like this for _years_. Will she ever suck it up and move on? Most see her as a role model...why would you have some fucked up person as your role model? I understand that she has been through hell and so has dad, but many people have. Haymitch for instance, you don't see him crying hysterically and acting so damn depressed. At least he's trying to forget his past unlike my washed up excuse of a mother.

I felt tears wash down my face, my covers getting colder each minute. Seeing my mother so broken down, it makes me get so out of control. I know I'm tougher than her, but honestly...a 13 year old see her mother cry like a little baby just out of nowhere and act plain stubborn makes me want to kick her in the ass.

I heard my door creak open and a couple of footsteps walking in. I did not dare lift my head, I wanted to give them the message; either I'm ignoring you no matter what or get the fuck out. Of course they didn't receive it. I felt myself sink a bit when one of them sat down on my bed next to me, they ruffled my hair soothingly in different patterns.

I could tell both my parents were there, my mother sitting right next to me, ruffling my hair while my father would always look at me sympathetically. The monotonous continuation...it makes me sick.

I gripped tighter onto my covers as she continued. I couldn't take it...I couldn't take it...I couldn't take it!

I sat up abruptly and slapped my mother's hand away from me. She looked at me with shock and bit a depressed, same as dad.

"Elizabeth what's wr-"

Before I could even let my mother finish her sentence I punched her in the face, making her right cheek swollen and paralyze with fear and confusion. Dad stepped up to me and slapped me upon my head, it did not faze me.

"Why did you hit your mother?!" Dad exclaimed in rage.

"She deserved it, and you know it!" I countered, with hate filled eyes empowering my glare.

He did not know what to say at the moment, he refused to give me anymore eye contact.

"I'm sick of you!" I accused, pointing directly at my mother. "I'm sick of acting so pathetic! When will you ever learn to just deal with it! You're supposed to my mother, someone who I look up to and always tries to make me and my brother smile, but you're making dad do all the work!"

I kept my stare at her, staring deep into her bewildered eyes.

"How can I love you if you're not even here anymore?!" I yelled."Auntie is gone, you killed people, deal with it! Stop living in the past! Damn will you ever learn to grow up?"

I pushed my mother out of the way and ran out of my room, tears blinding me. I ran down the stairs, out the front door and kept going. I ran down the street, and was about to hop the once electric fence out to the woods when I was tackled from behind.

I expected it to be dad, but when I looked behind me I found mom hugging my hips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you." She said sincerely in a quiet voice.

I tried to break free but was proven of no use. I was forced to keep listening.

"I promise, I promise I'll be much stronger. Just please come back. Please." She begged, wiping away my tears.

I looked at her straight in the eye. Her eyes sparkled and showed promise in them.

She let go of me and I immediately hugged her, after all how can I say no to someone with such a powerful, newfound will?

**It was very emotional, I know, but, hey aren't those the best? :D Review!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


End file.
